The present device relates to an on-furnace truck for brick lining in a converter such as a top blowing converter, a bottom blowing converter or the like. More particularly, the present device relates to a truck for brick lining, which is disposed on the top portion of a converter so that it can advance and retreat.
The conventional operation stand or a scaffold disposed on the mouth of a converter for brick lining in the converter is composed of plank frames of the collapsible type, and it must be assembled when the brick-lining operation is initiated and must be disassembled when the brick lining operation is completed. Accordingly, much time and labor are required for the brick lining operation. Further, the operation stand per se is incomplete. Moreover, a movable temporary beam is attached to the upper portion of the throat and charging of bricks is performed by moving up and down a transporting tool through this beam. Accordingly, this beam must also be attached and dismounted at every brick lining operation. The present device is to solve these problems involved in the conventional brick lining operation.